Kuroshitsuji: Beastial Change
by Skullfrost
Summary: The demons and the shinigami of the world are being affected by a strange phenomenon, something which confuses them greatly. After weeks of losing their minds to animalistic tendencies, they find themselves in new location, each one having taken on an animalistic form, unable to revert back to being a humanoid. What is going on, and will there be a way to reverse this?


**KUROSHITSUJI: Beastial Change**

_The demons and the shinigami of the world are being affected by a strange phenomenon, something which confuses them greatly. After weeks of losing their minds to animalistic tendencies, they find themselves in new location, each one having taken on an animalistic form, unable to revert back to being a humanoid. What is going on, and will there be a way to reverse this? Read, and find out._

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

The world of the demons and the shinigami was in pure chaos. All around, demons and shinigami everywhere had become unstable, weak, and unable to perform as they usually would. No one knew what was going on, or why, but something was certainly wrong.

Demons would fall over, screaming and writhing around as it felt as if their internal organs shifted, their bones all breaking and reforming into new structures. Shinigami would be unable to perform their duties of reaping souls, because they couldn't even stay stable long enough to swing their scythes. Many of both species would begin randomly dropping whatever they were doing and suddenly lose all human thought, snarling and howling and hissing and clawing.

No demon or shinigami was spared. They all suffered, each and every one of them... and so did the contracted humans of the demons.

...

Even the demon known as Sebastian was affected by this strange outbreak of... whatever was affecting the supernatural beings. When serving his master, he would suddenly fall over, yelping and screaming, clawing at himself and howling in pain. He would bite things, chew things, and shred things apart. For days, he would act as if he had no human thoughts at all, but those of a mindless animal, howling and snarling and snapping at the servants and his own master with his teeth, which had enlarged into fangs, sharp as a canine's.

His master, Ciel, suffered the same. He, too, would become vicious, lashing out and snarling and snapping. He and his butler would get into violent fights, biting and clawing and snarling and snapping at eachother, as if they were nothing but mindless, rabid dogs. And while all this went on, the servants would just cower and hide away in their rooms, terrified to death of the two, not knowing what the hell was going on.

...

In the world of the shinigami, another familiar face suffered from this outbreak as well; The redheaded shinigami known as Grell Sutcliff. Because his supervisors were just as unstable as he was, the shinigami was no longer given reaping assignments. All of the shinigami at the shinigami dispatch were all in utter chaos, running around and fighting eachother, Grell included. He would lunge at even his apprentice, Ronald Knox, snarling and biting at him, and the younger male would fight right back.

...

This went on for days and days on end, both demons and shinigami alike turning on eachother, with demons even against their masters. Their entire bodies began to shift and change, even on the outside, as ears and tails began to sprout from their heads and backsides. Their teeth elongated into fangs, their fingernails into claws, as their faces began to get longer and longer, beginning to grow fur all over their bodies.

Until finally, everything ended... and the shinigami, the demons, and their humans disappeared.

...Or so the rest of the world thought.

_Chapter 1_

Sebastian awoke with a start, eyes wide and mouth wide open, coughing and spluttering, clutching at his chest, soaked to the bone from a torrent of rain falling down on him from the sky. He flopped over onto his back, utterly and completely exhausted and more confused than he had ever been in his life. He knew something was definitely different. His face felt strange and elongated. His entire anatomy felt different, his bones all in different places, and with a different bodily structure. For the first time in a very, very long time, Sebastian was almost terrified.

After lying around, staring up at the sky as rain continued to pelt him, he finally heaved himself up on all fours, still breathing more heavily than usual. The transformation he had gone through had definitely taken its toll on the demon, which completely and utterly confused him. For a human, such disorientation from transforming into something else would be understandable, but for a demon...? It didn't make any sense at all.

Sebastian remained in that position, just standing there on four long, furry legs and panting from exhaustion, for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally decided to drag himself over to a small puddle of water to stare down into his reflection. What he saw shocked him, and disgusted him at the same time. Staring back at him from the puddle was what seemed to be a black wolf, a canine, with crimson red eyes. And Sebastian _hated _canines. Yet here he was, a wolf, in the middle of some unknown forest, drenched and soaking wet, black fur plastered to his sides.

Well, this was great. Just what he had always wanted, to be the animal he despised most, separated from his master, and for all he knew, with no demon powers anymore. How great.

The demon-turned-wolf gave an aggravated sigh, pulling himself away from the puddle and shakily walking away from it, deciding to go on in search of his master. Where was he? Was he an animal as well...? If he was, that would certainly make it difficult to find him, especially if he were to lose his eye mark. Whelp, that would just be amazing.

He just hoped that if his master did happen to be an animal, it wasn't a wretched dog. He really hoped that his master would be something like a cat. He loved cats.

But dogs were just disgusting, filthy creatures that he would never find himself able to enjoy. And now here he was, stuck in the body of one. Just his luck.

As he wandered aimlessly through the forest, thoroughly disheartened and wanting nothing more than to just suddenly wake up and discover this was all a dream, he suddenly stopped, catching sight of what looked to be a clump of russet fur. Curiosity nagging at him, he creeped up to it, and upon closer inspection discovered that it was in fact a fox, and it appeared to be asleep.

The wolf gave the creature a light poke on the side, deciding that he would ask it whether it had seen his master. Hopefully, it would be able to help him out, but if not... well, he just had to try. He poked it again after the first one failed to wake it up, and the creature suddenly leaped up with a startled shrieking noise. It stood there, looking around wildly, before fixing its gaze on Sebastian, a look of utter confusion on its face.

Sebastian dipped his head lightly to the russet animal, hoping that it would be able to understand him as he began to ask it a question.

"Hello there, and I am sorry to have woken you, but may I ask- have you by any chance seen an animal- any animal, with a strange mark on its eye? Most likely young?" he questioned, eyes pleading. He had to find Ciel, or, he was afraid... something horrible could happen to the child, and he wouldn't be there to save him.

The fox regarded him with a quizzical expression for a few long moments, before its lips twisted into a large, toothy grin, exposing all of its sharp canine fangs.

"Ahah, seems we've both gotten ourselves into a bit of a problem, haven't we, dear Bassy~?" the fox cooed, tail swishing. "How wonderful to see you here, my dear~!"

Sebastian deadpanned, giving the ex-shinigami a murderous look. Of course, just his luck, this fox happened to be none other than Grell Sutcliff.

"Oh, what's the matter, Sebas-chan~?" the fox purred, rubbing himself up against the wolf and intertwining his tail with his. "Do you not appreciate finding me, your true love~?"

Sebastian gave an aggravated growl and snapped his jaws at the fox, who easily leaped away unscathed. "Get away from me, you repulsive freak," the demon snarled, baring his teeth.

"Aw, now now, Bassy, no need to get aggressive," Grell teased, smirking. He seemed to enjoy making Sebastian uncomfortable. "We've both got a common problem here. Shouldn't we be teaming up, darling~?"

Sebastian continued to glare at the annoying shinigami, before finally just standing and turning away, walking in the other direction. Grell stared at him for a moment, but soon ended up dashing after him, quickly catching up.

"Oh come on, Sebas-chan, don't be unreasonable!" the shinigami pleaded, refusing the leave despite the demon's growls and glares. "Come on, let me tag along! I'll help you find the kid!"

Sebastian stopped for a moment, giving a sigh of aggravation and defeat. "Fine, Grell. But keep your distance and keep your jaws shut. I don't want to deal with your disgusting flirting," he huffed, a light growling undertone in his voice. Grell gave a wide grin and continued following beside the demon for a while, both of them trudging through the unfamiliar forest together. Grell attempted to get close and rub up on the wolf on occasion, but was only met with annoyed growls and warning glares, and he backed up, keeping his distance.

As they walked in silence for a while, Sebastian suddenly caught sight of something dashing in front of him and, without even thinking, immediately darted after it, quickly sinking his jaws into it's back and swinging his head around, slamming it back down to the ground, killing the poor creature, which turned out to be a large rabbit.

As he stared down at the fluffy white creature, he felt a very strong, instinctive urge to defend his new kill from anything and everything that might take it from him. He gave a loud snarl and bent his head down, viciously tearing into the rabbit's flesh and gulping down the meat, with Grell slinking around him, eyes narrowed and teeth lightly bared, as if an animalistic instinct had taken over him as well. When Sebastian noticed the fox in the corner of his vision, he suddenly lashed out, snarling and sinking his teeth directly into Grell's neck, breaking it immediately on impact.

The demon wolf began violently shaking the fox's body back and forth, slamming it against the ground multiple times, before finally letting go. As he dropped the fox's bloody and mangled 'corpse' to the ground, he slowly lifted his head, staring down at it with his normally red eyes glowing pink.

After a few moments, his mind began to clear of the wolf instinct that had driven him to do such a thing, and he realized exactly what he had just done.

He had just killed Grell. There he was, lying dead on the ground in front of him. The fox's eyes were wide open, an expression of pure fear on his face. His jaws were unhinged, a pool of blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His neck was bent at an awkward angle, puncture wounds clearly defined, with one bone jutting out through his russet, bloodstained pelt.

Sebastian had done it. He had finally killed the annoying shinigami that insisted on flirting and chasing after him. Looking down at the fox's bloody and mangled corpse, he gave a light smirk, tilting his head a bit and staring in fascination at what his new instincts had driven him into doing. These new, strange instincts had suddenly taken over him, and he had lost conscious control over himself, and in doing so had just eliminated the life of the shinigami he had just slain.

Though, he had to admit; He was a light bit worried at what might happen if he happened to do such a thing to Ciel. What would he do if he fatally wounded, or even killed, his master? That'd certainly be a soul lost, and the thought didn't exactly make him very happy. To kill his own master would go against the contract, which he did not like the idea of doing.

Giving the dead fox a last look of indifference, the demon wolf turned his back and began to stalk away, leaving the fox's corpse out to be eaten by whatever would happen to find it.

He was then a bit startled when he heard a sudden noise, almost like a light groan, and turned his head back to gaze at Grell's carcass once more. One of Grell's eyes then started to move, and he could have sworn the dead fox blinked. The shinigami then began to move, slowly and shakily hauling himself to his paws, his neck still rolling to the side, limp like a ragdoll. Nonetheless, the shinigami blinked again, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Missed me, Bassy~?" the fox purred, tail flicking. Sebastian's eye twitched, and he bared his teeth at the fox that had appeared to have died.

"You look repulsive," he snapped, pointing out the fact that Grell's head was still twisted and hanging to the side, neck still broken. "How are you even alive?"

Grell slowly turned his awkwardly flopping head to look at him, the smirk remaining on his face. "I've told you before, dear Bassy, I am more deadly efficient than I look.~" he stated, tail and ears flicking. "You must have forgotten, I am a shinigami. I cannot be killed without a death scythe."


End file.
